Scramble the Orbs
“' '” is the 7th episode in Season 3 of ''Lab Rats. ''It first aired on April 7, 2014. This is the 53rd episode overall. It features the last appearance of Trent and the only appearance of Cheddy. Plot Leo’s excited about his first high-end technological creation, a pair of attack orbs meant to protect the family, but when they can’t differentiate between friend and foe, they create more harm than good. Meanwhile, Chase steals Davenport’s Eddy technology to make a “Cheddy” app and win a Tech Town employee contest, but things go awry when the technology glitches. Story Leo’s excited about his first high-end technological creation, a pair of attack orbs meant to protect the family, but when they can’t differentiate between friend and foe, they create more harm than good, as they attack anyone who gets within a certain range (5 feet) of him. Leo temporarily decides to keep them in the capsules until he can get rid of them. Janelle also invites him to see a play starring her. Meanwhile, Chase competes in an app-making contest against Scott. After failing to make something people will enjoy, he resorts to stealing Davenport’s Eddy technology to make a “Cheddy” app and win the contest by outselling Scott's app 10:1, but things go awry when the technology glitches and Donald finds out. Davenport resets the source of the app, which opens the capsules and releases the orbs. Eventually, the orbs get to the school gym, where the play is taking place. After causing havoc, Leo eventually turns them on each other and destroys them. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Will Forte as Eddy/Cheddy (uncredited) *Eddie Perino as Trent *Dustin Ingram as Scott Mentioned Cast * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *This is the second episode where Adam, Bree, and Chase don't use their bionics. The first one was Parallel Universe. *The orbs Leo builds are the same as the training orbs that are in The Rats Strike Back. * This is the first time Leo invents something. * This is the second episode where Eddy is a main or secondary antagonist of the episode, the first being Night of the Living Virus * The events of this episode are mentioned in Bionic Action Hero. Goofs * In this episode, Chase said the Cheddy App was free, however, when Cheddy backfired, Bree said that everyone who bought the app wants their money back. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: ScrambleTheOrbs Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Eddy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Trent Episodes Category:Episodes without Bionics Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Tech Town Related Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Guest Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes written by Karen Jacobs Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Scott Related Pages Category:Trent Related Pages Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Major Events Category:Brase Episodes Category:Adeo Episodes Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed